Esperanza en la oscuridad
by sabina evans
Summary: Ginny esta cansada de la mala pasada que le ha hecho el destino...ahora solo quiere huir...lejos de todo el miedo que guarda...este es mi primer songfic (q emocion)...jiji, porfa leanlo y reviews!!!


__

Este es mi primer songfic...estoy emocionada...ojala les guste, no tengo más que decir (eso es bastante raro en mi jiji), aquí se los dejo:

****

***Esperanza en la oscuridad***

Una mujer del pelo como el fuego camina sin hacer ruido hacia la pieza. Lentamente abre la puerta y revisa que su esposo este durmiendo. Entra en ella y recoge los vidrios rotos, pone los muebles caídos en su lugar.

***And she takes another step

Slowly she opens the door

Check that he is sleeping

Pick up all the broken glass

And furniture on the floor***

A pasado la mitad de la noche gritando, ahora solo quiere irse. Sale de la pieza y camina por un pasillo hasta llegar a otra. Abre la puerta y toma a los niños. Toma al bebé y despierta al mayor, le toma la mano y en silencio caminan hacia fuera. Deja a los niños en el auto y se devuelve a tomar su cartera. Saca un poco de dinero y se sube ella también. El mayor se refriega los ojos con sueño. "Mami, donde vamos? Tengo sueño" tu miras el asiento de atrás, ahí se encuentran los dos pequeños, el menor en una silla para bebés y el mayor mirándola mientras pelea con sus ojos para no caer dormido "Iremos a dar un paseo, mi cielo" contesta ella con una sonrisa fingida, porque no quiere que sus hijos la vean triste. "Y donde está papi?" Pregunta nuevamente el mayor, tu lo miras esta vez con una sonrisa triste "Papi se quedara a cuidar la casa" miente ella mientras enciende el auto. Saca un poco de maquillaje para poder taparse los golpes.

***Been up half the night screaming

Now it's time to get away

Pack up the kids in the car

Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write***

Comienza a manejar sin destino, solamente sigue derecho. Pasa por un canal, ella simplemente sigue adelante. Pasa por un signo pare, ella sigue adelante. No sabe dónde se dirige, lo único que sabe es que no quiere volver atrás. Piensas en el pasado y se da cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, se impresiona de cómo lo ha logrado

***Another ditch in the road

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Wonder how Y ever made it through***

Pero sabes que hay niños en quien pensar, él bebe duerme tranquilo en el asiento de atrás. El mayor por fin esta dormido, tiene una sonrisa tan dulce, se ve feliz. Se sorprende de cómo lo han logrado en esta pesadilla viviente. Pero la mente es algo impresionante. Tan llena de dulces sueños y nuevos juguetes, otro hotel barato, dos camas y una cafetera. Le encanta verlos dormir. Pero hay comida que comprar y sabe que tendrá que volver a casa, aunque no quiera.

***And there are children to think of

Baby's asleep in the back seat

Wonder how they'll ever make it

Through this living nightmare

But the mind is an amazing thing

Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel

Two beds and a coffee machine

But there are groceries to buy

And you know she'll have to go home*** 

Y sigue adelante, sin pensar en nada más que huir. Desea alejarse de todo lo que le hace daño, tiene miedo, pero sigue adelante. Respira hondo e intenta pensar en otra cosa, pero el pasado la tortura y sabe que no podrá con ella y con los niños. Debe volver, pero sigue adelante, sabe que no puede huir, pero sigue adelante y sabe que lo va a lograr.

***Another ditch in the road

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Wonder how I ever made it through***

Piensas en todos sus sueños que tenia desde pequeña y lo contrario que es su vida ahora. Andando por una carretera desolada entre la negra noche, pero aun así tiene esperanza entre toda esa oscuridad. Y sabe que lo lograra. Sigue por el camino sin rumbo, no se quiere detener, porque sabe que si lo hace tendrá que volver.

***Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write

Another lonely highway in the black of night

There's hope in the darkness

Y know you're gonna make it***

Y no piensa volver, aunque sabe que tendrá que hacerlo. Otra carretera desolada, ella sigue adelante. Otro signo pare, ella sigue adelante. Y ve que rápido pasa el tiempo y se pregunta como lo ha logrado.

***Another ditch in road

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Silent fortress built to last

Wonder how I ever made it through***

__

Yaps, ahora quiero opiniones plis... sean buenitos y manden reviews... la cancion se llama "two beds and a coffe machine" y es de "Savage garden" para el que quiera saber...y si no cacharon de quien era, hablaba de ginny, no aparece su esposo xq no se quien es... bue, besitos y reviews, chauuus

Kisses Sabina Evans :P


End file.
